True Nightmare
by amanda2324
Summary: A small series based on dreams I had, all chaps one-shots. Rated such for the last three. It is sad and dark, except for the most of the first one second in the series . A custom Care Bear Cousin of mine in his human forum stumbles across the Teletubbies.


(type in three w's, a dot, and "fanfiction") .net/s/5065447/1/Not_so_Lively - the first in my series of five one-shots, the series now called "True Nightmare"

**Innocence within Darkness**

Johnathon looked on in curiosity as four creatures emerged from the house, dancing about like little kids. He shrugged. For all he knew, they could be children – they were the sizes of children no older than six years of age. The first one to come out was purple-ish blue, with a triangle elevated on its head. It had a rectangular shaped clear spot on its stomach, and the others did as well. The blue one looked abut 6, the green one that followed with just a green thing pointing upward on his head looked 5. The yellow one, a female, looked the age of 4 and had a swirl elevated vertically on her head, and then the youngest one, a red female creature, looked about three, and had a circle elevated vertically atop her head. At first, he watched the dancing creatures questioningly, but then grinned, walking towards them. "…the Teletubbies stopped dancing and noticed the new comer." Johnathon nearly froze when the disembodied voice spoke up, seeming to come from all directions at once. He looked at the colorful beings, who looked back at him, and then started to giggle and exchange glances with each other. Johnathon waved to them, smiling amiably.

"Hello, my name's… Johnathon." The Teletubbies, as they were called, giggled again. The purple-ish blue one stepped forward, pointing to himself with his hand that appeared like a human hand wearing a thick mitten.

"Tinky Winky," he called out before he broke out giggling again. He then pointed to the green one, "Dipsy", then to the yellow one, "Lala", and then to the red one, "Po." Again, Tinky Winky burst out in giggles, covering his mouth with his hands, he hurried back to the other three, the Teletubbies crowding together and looking at him. Johnathon smiled – they were quite cute, so cheerful and innocent. The youngest of them all, Po, broke away from the rest of the group and walked over to him, Johnathon going down to one knee to greet her.

"Big hug," she declared, hugging him. Johnathon was at first surprised, but he set down his duffle bag and hugged her back. Finally, he looked at the others, and then around to see where the other voice had come from.

"Po told Johnathon about the narrator." Johnathon frowned, looking around again, but then looked at Po with a softened expression and even a soft smile as she let go of him, giggling with her hands over her mouth.

"Narrat-oar tell Teletubbies everything," she said enthusiastically, jumping up and down. Johnathon thought about it while nodding his head once, his gaze straying to the ground and then back to her, a smile spreading across his face again.

"Well, that's cool." He looked up and realized the yellow Teletubby, Lala, had disappeared, and stood up, looking around for her. However, she soon came out of the house with a yellow ball in hand.

"John John, plaaaayyyy," Po asked excitedly, gripping his pant leg and looking up at him. Johnathon looked down at her, grinning and nodding.

"Yeah, sure, I'll play with you." With that, he let the youngling grab is hand and drag him to the others. Dipsy wasn't so sure about it, and suddenly cried out, "Run away!" The other Teletubbies stopped and look at him. He looked at them, quite persistently, raising his arms in the air.

"Run _away_," he called again before he turned around and started to run. Lala burst out laughing, shaking her head.

"Oh, Dipsy," she muttered, beginning to run after him while still laughing. "Come back, Dipsy!" Johnathon chuckled, shaking his head, while Po dragged him over to Tinky Winky, who had just come back from the house with his bag and Po's scooter.

Eventually Lala and Dipsy came back, and the four Teletubbies played with each other, and with Johnathon, happily, without a care in the world. Johnathon was curious as to why the "narrator" never said a word during all their playing, but whenever he listened for the disembodied voice, he felt an awkward silence. Otherwise, all of Johnathon's troubles escaped his mind as he played with the Teletubbies, passing the ball with Lala and Dipsy or finding things for Tinky Winky to put in his bag, or following Po as she rode around on her scooter. When the sun was setting, Johnathon looked up at the sun, and his jaw dropped in astonishment. He thought he saw the face of an infant within the sun… he shook his head, writing it off as his wild imagination. The Teletubbies invited him into their house and they all gathered in what looked to be a bedroom, the Teletubbies sitting on their "beds", while the apparent vacuum machine, Nu-Nu, went around "cleaning things up". Po, however, went over to John, and he put her in his lap, his legs criss-crossed on the floor in a sitting position. He cradled her in his arms as she began to drift off to sleep. He looked at the peaceful child in his arms – child? He blinked, hardly believing it when he saw Po look like a human child for a split second. He frowned, rocking her slightly.

_Maybe I should ask them if they want to come with me. There's no adult here to watch over them and care for them, other than some disembodied voice._

_**They're just fine here.**_ Johnathon smirked, his expression a sarcastic look of kindness.

_So the voice speaks. Tell me, why the awkward silences since I arrived here? I'm beginning to think there's something I should be suspicious about here._ He heard a chuckle from the voice, his eyes narrowing darkly.

_**I suppose it doesn't need to be hidden from you – today is the final day.**_ Johnathon looked at Po, feeling her physical attributes, and blinked in astonishment when the sleeping Teletubbie transformed into a sleeping, red haired child. He looked up at the others, watching as the others transformed into human children as well.

_**They were, and are, experiments.**_ Johnathon gritted his teeth, hugging Po to his chest gently, not liking where this was going. _**Merely to see how innocent we could make a being and what would happen if we killed all but one in a destructive manner.**_ Johnathon sucked his breath in, holding it due to shock. This was all coming onto him so fast… killing such innocent beings for such an evil and pointless purpose? And the sun… _**The sun was an infant that we murdered the parents of, right in front of it, just as an experiment.**_ Johnathon clentched his teeth tightly, angrily. _**Instead of killing it, we decided to let it grow up – but as a sun, and when it's old enough to register such things as death, I will be sure it will know that it will go super nova and explode when it's a certain age.**_ Jake stood up, still holding the sleeping Po… _**Actually, their names are Trent, Dillon, Lydia, and Princess, since they are humans right now.**_ Johnathon didn't reply, instead he put Princess' head on his shoulder, repositioning her as he reached out another hand to shake Lydia awake. However, just before he touched her shoulder, he heard a click, and the windows opened, a cold wind coming into the house, causing Johnathon to swallow hard as he put a hand to Princess' head protectively. The sky on the horizon was painted like fire, but a large, black cloud was headed towards them rather quickly.


End file.
